OVERMORROW
by NamikazeHana
Summary: Konsekuensi itu adalah hukuman baginya. Kenyataan jika hari setelah besok akan merubah takdirnya pun terjadi. Rasa cinta yang muncul, dan pernikahan tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bisa saja hari setelah esok dunia akan hancur.
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**_Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, but this fanfict is from my dream. So if you don't like, klik back button :)_**

_Warning!!!_

_Ebi belum benar, cerita aneh, dan kemungkinan OOC!_

.

**_Nabilahana/NamikazeHana present you_**

**_OVERMORROW_**

a day after tomorrow"

**_Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke._**

**_Uzumaki Naruto, Akasuna Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin._**

**Romance x Fantasy (Drama, Family)**

\--

Konsekuensi itu adalah hukuman baginya. Kenyataan jika hari setelah besok akan merubah takdirnya pun terjadi. Rasa cinta yang muncul, dan pernikahan tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bisa saja hari setelah esok dunia akan hancur.

\--

**Ch. 01 - Prolog**

**o--o**

"Sialan!" teriak seorang raja di atas singgasananya.

Semua orang melangkah ke belakang, takut. Atmosfer bumi menjadi berat sejak teriakannya. Para dayang dan pengawal menutup mata menunggu nama mereka dipanggil hanya untuk disiksa. Tidak. Seorang perdana menteri menghampiri sang raja, ia kembali menegaskan berita sebelumnya.

"Danzo-_sama_, mereka sudah melewati gerbang istana." Sang raja murka. Dia menarik kerah baju bawahannya. Dia terlalu terbutakan untuk melakukan kejahatan. Ya, raja itu mencekik bawahannya, Kabuto. Para dayang menjerit histeris melihat orang paling dekat raja kini di ujung maut.

Danzo, sang raja, melepaskannya di detik-detik Kabuto tidak lagi bisa melihat dunia. Dia melihat ke tangannya sendiri, hingga sebuah mata muncul di sana. Lalu berucap, "Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa lari."

**oOo**

Sakura mengumpulkan buah-buahan segar dari hutan yang jarang dijamah oleh banyak orang. Padahal banyak buah dan sayur segar yang dapat dikonsumsi. Tanpa alas kaki, Sakura sudah terbiasa memanjat dan melompati dahan demi dahan. Itu kebiasaannya.

Dia memetik buah apel di atas pohon, lalu melihat dengan seksama. Merah apel itu sempurna walaupun ada sedikit noda di bagian bawahnya. Dia meninggalkan lap di keranjang, jadi dia memilih menghapus noda tersebut dengan bajunya.

"Sempurna!" ucapnya.

**_BRUK_**

Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat mendengar suara benda berat jatuh dari tebing di seberang pohon. Pendengarannya tidak pernah salah. Dia mulai melompat ke dahan lain untuk sampai di sekitaran tebing. Beberapa hewan seperti rusa, tupai dan burung-burung berulang kali dia lihat menjauhi tebing. Sementara harimau malah mendekati tebing. Itu tidak sedikit pun mengubah keputusan Sakura untuk mencari tahu.

Tebing itu tampak sepi dan tenang. Memang benar. Namun, matanya membelalak ketika melihat seorang pemuda terkapar di sana, dengan darah yang mengalir di luar kepala. Mengerikan! Sakura menutup mulutnya, matanya berair. Dengan sigap dirinya menghampiri sang pemuda yang mungkin saja telah mati.

Sang pemuda tanpa nama, itu yang Sakura tahu. Wajah tampan pemuda itu seakan tidak berarti bagi Sakura yang cemas akan darah di mana –mana. Rambut biru dongker dengan poni yang sepertinya bisa menutupi sebelah mata pria tersebut. Lalu, kemeja putih yang sudah lusuh dengan noda tanah di mana-mana sekaligus bercampur noda merah pekat.

"Hey, Tuan. Bangunlah!" ucap Sakura di samping pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Bagian belakang kepala itu masih mengeluarkan darah. Dia yakin jika pemuda ini terjatuh dari tebing, bisa karena orang lain atau kecerobohan diri sendiri. Sakura lalu geleng-geleng kepala, bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu.

Tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk membawa pemuda tersebut keluar dari hutan. Lagipula mau dibawa ke mana? Sakura baru ingat kalau dirinya tinggal di gua, bukan tempat yang bagus untuk manusia tinggal. Ah, sekali lagi dia melupakan fakta tentang dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau sebenarnya dia seorang elf?

_Tidak ada cara lain!_ Pikir Sakura.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda tersebut. Dia menutup mata ketika sadar jika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir milik pemuda tersebut. Jangan berpikir jika Sakura mesum! Dia hanya menolong. Namun bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman bisa menolong?

Sakura menarik dirinya, pipinya merona merah. Bibir pemuda itu begitu dingin. Jantungnya sudah berhenti. Seharusnya memang sudah tidak dapat ditolong. Namun, Sakura menyelamatkannya, dengan ciuman terlarang miliknya.

Ya, ciuman yang dapat menyelamatkan, bersamaan membuatnya harus membayar konsekuensi. Tidak masalah. Sakura tidak akan mempersalahkannya selama pemuda tersebut kembali hidup.

"**Hey Sakura bagaimana jika pemuda itu jahat?** " Tanya Roh hutan di dalam kepalanya.

_Tidak, aku yakin dia pemuda yang baik. Jangan remehkan penglihantaku_. Aku sangat yakin, percayalah. Balas Sakura di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"**Kita lihat lagi nanti, Sakura**," balas roh hutan pada Sakura lagi.

**T.B.C**

**Next?**

**_HOLA!!_**

_aku membuat cerita bersambung fantasy-Romance. Bagaimana menurut kalian?_

_silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan review_


	2. Asking

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

.

.

.

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, but this fanfict is from my dream. So if you don't like, klik back button :)**

.

.

_Warning!!!_

_Ebi belum benar, cerita aneh, dan kemungkinan OOC_.

.

.

**Nabilahana/NamikazeHana present you**

**OVERMORROW**

_"a day after tomorrow"_

**_Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke._**

**_Uzumaki Naruto, Akasuna Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin._**

**_Romance x Fantasy (Drama, Family_)**

**\--**

_Konsekuensi itu adalah hukuman baginya. Kenyataan jika hari setelah besok akan merubah takdirnya pun terjadi. Rasa cinta yang muncul, dan pernikahan tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bisa saja hari setelah esok dunia akan hancur._

**\--**

**Ch. 02 - Asking**

**o--o**

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Buram. Dia kembali mengerjapkan dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda tidur di dekatnya. Dia menatap langit sekilas, sudah pagi. Lalu, pandangannya kembali melihat wajah si gadis.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidur bersama seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak dia kenal? Kembali melihat situasi, Sasuke mulai melihat ke sekeliling. Di mana-mana terdapat pohon dan hewan-hewan liar. Ini hutan.

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidur. Posisi sang gadis yang awalnya menghadap dirinya kini berbaring seolah menyapa cakrawala. Sasuke menemukan kejanggalan lainnya. Telinga gadis tersebut berbeda, lebih panjang dan runcing seperti elf.

Sasuke tidak bisa melepas pandangannya. Harusnya dia takut pada gadis yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia. Namun, hatinya menolak. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin memeluk gadis tersebut. Seolah gadis itu sangat berharga bagi hidupnya.

Tapi benarkah?

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Sasuke dengan jelas bisa melihat kedua iris berwarna hijau yang begitu indah bagaikan emerald. Lalu ketika gadis itu menutup matanya sebentar, timbul rasa cemas. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar membuka mata dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Kamu siapa?" Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, mulutnya yang terbuka segera dia tutup.

"Tidak penting siapa aku, Tuan," balas gadis tersebut. Dia meraba rambutnya. Matanya membelalak, sadar ada yang kurang darinya. Gadis itu terlihat buru-buru mengenakan jubahnya dengan benar hingga menutupi bagian atas kepala.

"Bagaimana jika aku menganggap ini penting?" Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Lagipula ini menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke pikir itu imut. Namun isi kepalanya tetap berfokus pada pertanyaan. Mata tajamnya meminta jawaban, dan semilir angin menyetujuinya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura," ucap gadis tersebut singkat dengan mata yang mengarah ke sidi lain. Dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke.

"_Hn_?" Satu kata cukup membuat Sakura tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Jawaban Sakura sangat tidak memuaskan. Tentu saja dia bertanya tentang situasi 'tadi' bukan hanya namanya.

"Kemarin ... kamu jatuh dari tebing, Tuan. Aku mencoba mengobatimu, tapi karena lelah aku ketiduran." Otak Sasuke mencoba mencerna apa yang dijelaskan gadis di hadapannya. Dia menengok ke tebing yang cukup tinggi. Hei, mana ada orang yang jatuh dari atas sana bisa hidup?

Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri, begitu pa tangannya. Noda merah pekat yang mengering menjadi salah satu tanda tanya di kepalanya. Jelas itu adalah darahnya, karena si gadis tidak memiliki luka di mana-mana.

Sakura menatap bingung. Dia lalu menepuk jidat lebarnya, dan berkata, "Tuan, sebelumnya ada memang nyaris mati."

"Nyaris?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk menghidupkanmu kembali, Tuan!" Entah Sasuke harus senang atau tidak. Dia lupa kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh dari tebing, tapi mendengar kemampuan Sakura membuatnya makin bingung. "Tuan, bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahmu?"

"_Hn_, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Sakura menatap takut. "Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Dari hutan ke pemukiman warga itu sangat jauh, lebih baik kamu ke rumahku dulu untuk beristirahat! Tuan juga pasti lapar?"

"_Hn_. Baiklah." Sakura bernapas lega. Dia lebih dahulu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. Seperti tahu, kondisi pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya baik.

Sasuke menolak, dia berusaha bangkit sendiri. Dia sangat tidak ingin bergantung pada gadis elf itu. Namun, ketika berdiri, kepalanya terasa berat dan menyakitkan. Sasuke memegang kepalanya, tanpa sadar kakinya mulai tidak kuat bertumpu dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sakura melihatnya, dia berniat menahan. Namun rupanya, Sasuke berhenti memegang kepalanya sendiri dan malah memeluk orang di hadapannya. Dia mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Tuan," panggil Sakura lirih.

"Tolong." Sasuke mengucapnya dengan nada yang memekik sakit. Dia sadar, Sakura mendorongnya pelan dan matanya begitu ragu.

"Maaf." Sakura mendekatkan dirinya kembali dengan Sasuke, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Menyalurkan sepertiga energi miliknya kepada sang pemuda.

Sasuke tidak memberontak, bohong jika dia tidak menikmatinya. Rasa hangat itu menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Tangan kekarnya begitu nakal hingga menarik tudung jubah Sakura. Lalu, dia menekan kepala sang gadis, meminta lebih dalam lagi. Namun, gadis itu menolak. Nyaris kehabisan napas.

Sasuke membuang muka ketika dia sadar apa tindakannya tadi. Sakura hanya tersenyum, dia merangkulnya berjalan. Tidak ada penolakan, biarkan saja Sasuke bergantung untuk sementara.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan telinga runcing tengah menarik busurnya. Dia kemudian membidik salah satu babi hutan yang membuat onar di desa. Dia merasa yakin, sehingga anak panah itu melesat tepat sasaran.

Laki-laki itu melompat girang. Lalu berlari ke arah babi hutan tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura melihatnya. Mereka memang tidak jauh dari sana.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang begitu terkejut. Tidak cukup lama, gadis itu makin mempercepat jalannya. Lagipula dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Sampai di gua, Sakura meminta Sasuke duduk terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu berlari ke arah kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api. Sadar kalau di gua suasananya begitu dingin. Sasuke melihat lagi, gadis itu berlari ke arah keranjang kosong. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Tuan," panggil Sakura padanya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, Nona Haruno." Sakura paham maksudnya. Dia tidak perlu panjang lebar memperkenalkan diri bukan?

"Ano ... Uchiha-_san_, apa tidak masalah aku meninggalkan kamu sendirian? Aku melupakan keranjang makananku di hutan," ucap Sakura pelan.

"_Hn_." Sasuke mengangguk sambil menjawabnya.

Sakura bernapas lega, dia kembali membenarkan jubahnya. Memakai lagi tudung yang entah mengapa Sasuke tidak suka. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dirinya sendiri merasakan debaran hati yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Tidak lama, Sakura berpamitan sambil berlari keluar. Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya, kiranya bisa membuat debaran itu normal kembali. Nyatanya tidak. Dia kembali mengingat ciuman Sakura padanya. Tidak sampai di sana, dia malah membayangkan lebih. Cukup! Lebih baik dirinya tertidur.

**oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika dia merasa ada orang yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Suara derasnya air hujan turun di luar sana. Merah muda itu yang pertama dilihatnya. Lalu iris hijau, terakhir dia bisa melihat jelas orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bangun, pangeran tidur. Waktunya makan!" Sakura tersenyum seraya menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan.

Pangeran tidur? Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Dilihatnya sudah ada makanan yang dihidangkan. Tidak mewah, tapi aromanya sangat harum. Terlebih dia melihat ada beberapa irisan tomat di sana.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan kamu nasi, Uchiha-_san_. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah merebus ubi dan kentang," jelas Sakura padanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengambil mangkok berisi sup sayuran.

"_Hn_. Arigatou," balas Sasuke. Tidak ada salahnya berucap terima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya bukan?

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak ikut makan, ralat, belum ikut makan. Sasuke tengah melihat Sakura yang melepas jubahnya. Ternyata basah. Sekarang terlihatlah baju khas elf hutan yang pernah dia lihat di buku-buku perpustakaan.

"Haruno-_san_," panggil Sasuke, "apa ciuman itu kemampuan khusus para elf?"

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu kemampuan elf, dia bahkan sudah tahu mengenai kemampuan masing-masing ras. Kelemahan, kelebihan, dan sejarah, dia mempelajarinya dulu bersama sang kakak.

"Itu salah satu kemampuanku, tidak semua elf memilikinya. Dengan merapalkan mantra saat berciuman, aku bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Kemampuan ini juga memiliki konsekuensi dalam pemakaiannya." Penjelasan Sakura membuat pemuda itu semakin penasaran. Terutama mengenai konsekuensi.

"Konsekuensi apa?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu diam sejenak. Dia memilih menghampiri dan mengambil makanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Konsekuensi itu tidak buruk, aku tidak akan kehilangan nyawaku. Namun, rasa cinta," jelas Sakura.

"_Hn_?" Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Maksudnya rasa cinta?

Sakura tidak menjawab dan malah terus memakan sup. Sasuke juga sama, dia tidak lagi menunggu jawaban, perutnya lapar minta makan. Memakan kentang dan ubi rebus bukanlah kebiasaannya. Dia ingat betul, kalau dirinya hanya makan sekali saja. Namun, keadaan kali ini berbeda. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka dia memakannya. Lagipula bisa dicampur dengan irisan tomat dalam sup.

Sakura lebih dahulu menghabiskan makanan dan merapikan alat-alat makan mereka berdua. Rasanya seperti sang istri sedang melayani suaminya. Cukup. Sasuke menutup matanya,dia ini berpikir apa?

"Oh ya, Uchiha-_san_. Kemarin kenapa kamu bisa jatuh dari tebing?" tanya Sakura.

"_Hn_. Aku melarikan diri," balas Sasuke singkat lalu membalikkan pertanyaan, "dan kamu sendiri? Seharusnya elf tidak ada di sini."

"Aku juga kabur, Uchiha-_san_. Te-tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu manusia. Sungguh!" Sakura terlihat panik. Namun, sang pemuda hanya menarik senyum.

"Aku tahu."

Sakura kembali bernapas lega. Ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangannya, dia tidak bisa memungkiri debaran dan rona merah di wajah. Pemuda itu paham sekarang, konsekuensi apa yang di maksud Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu kaget. Wajah mereka tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi, apa ciuman akan terjadi lagi? Sayangnya tidak. Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke telinga Sakura, sedikit menjilatnya.

"Haruno-_san_." Sakura bingung, ditambah ketika kedua tangan pria itu malah memeluknya.

"U-uchiha-_san_? Kenapa?" balasnya terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?" bisik Sasuke begitu menggoda. Sakura bungkam, jika saja bukan karena konsekuensi itu, gadis ini akan menolaknya bukan mengangguk. Ya dia setuju.

Tidak masalah. Lagipula keduanya sama-sama orang yang melarikan diri dari rumah, tak masalah jika harus bersatu.

Sasuke memeluknya posesif. Lalu berbisik pelan, "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menutup matanya, tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia balas pelukan Sasuke sambil menghidu aroma tubuh sang pemuda. Aroma yang membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke juga melakukan hal serupa dengan menghidu aroma rambut merah muda sang gadis.

_Sakura akan menjadi gadisnya._

**T. B. C**

**Next?**

**\--**

Ya, setelah prolog kemarin, aku berencana membuat lanjutannya. Dan yah ... begini.

Tiap chapter akan beda sudut pandang.

Ada yang mau menebak di chapter selanjutnya sudut pandang siapa?


	3. Serendipity

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, but this fanfict is from my dream. So if you don't like, klik back button :)**

**.**

**Warning!!!**

**Ebi belum benar, cerita aneh, dan kemungkinan OOC.**

**.**

**Nabilahana/NamikazeHana present you**

**OVERMORROW**

**"a day after tomorrow"**

**Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Akasuna Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin.**

**.**

**Romance x Fantasy (Drama, Family)**

**\--**

**Konsekuensi itu adalah hukuman baginya. Kenyataan jika hari setelah besok akan merubah takdirnya pun terjadi. Rasa cinta yang muncul, dan pernikahan tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bisa saja hari setelah esok dunia akan hancur.**

**\--**

**Ch. 03 - Serendipity**

**_"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau bertemu denganmu membuatku rindu"_**

**o--o**

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini kamu menangkapnya, Sasori!" ucap seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning terang dengan bahagia. Seekor babi hutan telah kehilangan nyawa, diikat dengan tali tambang. Sang pemburu hanya tersenyum. Warna merah darah rambutnya seolah menyaingi darah hewan itu.

"Itu sangat mudah bagiku, Tuan." Sasori tersenyum bangga, dia memperbaiki vest miliknya.

"Memang tidak salah aku memilihmu, kalian bangsa elf memiliki mata yang tajam. Ini bayaranmu!" Sasori menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Sekantong koin emas yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri selama tiga bulan ke depan.

"Hm. Terima kasih, Anda terlalu murah hati," balas Sasori.

"Itu karena kamu sudah membantu desa ini. Entah bagaimana jika kamu tidak datang tiga tahun lalu, aku rasa pekerjaanku di Konoha akan berat." Sasori tersenyum, tapi benar, ini terlalu banyak untuknya. "Oh ya, kamu bisa gunakan uang itu untuk mengajak gadis berkencan!"

Sasori tersentak, dia lalu menunduk. "Anda tahu, sebagai elf, bangsamu membenciku."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kamu tahu? Banyak sekali orang yang membicarakan ketampananmu Sasori!" ucap Naruto senang. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang Sasori pikirkan. Ada seorang gadis yang sempat mendiami hati dan menorehkan nama pula di sana.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mencari gadis yang hanya melihat ketampanan saja, Tuan. Untuk apa saya bersama dengan mereka, jika mereka tidak tulus menerima segala kekuranganku?" Sasori menatap sendu ke langit. Ditatapnya kembali mata biru lautan milik kepala desa Konoha.

Naruto hanya tertawa menepuk-nepuk bahu lawan bicaranya, lalu berkata, "Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Seandainya saja aku seorang raja, aku pastikan semua bangsa-bangsa berdamai. Tidak seperti sekarang."

"Maaf karena ayahku memintamu untuk meneruskan tugasnya, Naruto-_kun_. Andai kamu menolak, kamu bisa menjadi raja yang hebat," ucap seorang wanita berambut indigo yang datang sambil menghidangkan dua gelas berisi air teh.

"Dan kehilangan kesempatan memilikimu, ingat itu!" tegas Naruto, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Lagipula aku yakin, klan Uchiha bisa memperbaiki bangsa kita."

Sasori menghidu aroma khas teh yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Entahlah apa namanya, tetapi dia selalu suka aroma terapi dari air tersebut. Tanpa berlama-lama mendengar perdebatan pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya, dia memilih untuk minum.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kamu akan menetap, tetapi ... apa kamu tidak berniat untuk pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, sampai aku bertemu dengannya, Tuan."

Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya, "Kamu benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Mungkin," balas Sasori, "aku rasa percakapan kita harus diakhiri sampai di sini, Tuan."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk memberi izin pria itu angkat kaki dari rumah mereka. Sasori meletakkan kembali cangkir ke tempatnya, lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik menjauhi rumah kepala desa Konoha.

Sejujurnya Sasori meninggalkan rumah Naruto karena rindu. Ya, dia rindu pada sosok gadis yang sempat menyeretnya keluar dari skenario terencana para menteri. Melarikan diri, dengan status pernikahan pura-pura. Hanya 24 jam statusnya bertahan hingga esok mereka tidak lagi menyandang kata menikah..

Gadis itu sudah menyusup, entah sejak kapan ke dalam hatinya. Namun, tidak yakin itu cinta. Secara logika dia menolak mentah-mentah persepsi tersebut. Secara hati, dia selalu ingin berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Seandainya gadis itu tidak ceroboh dan menghilang begitu saja di kerajaan bangsa lainnya.

"_Sasori-_kun_, aku ingin ke tempat yang berbeda. Bangsa manusia." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi, itu sangat manis._

_Sasori__ hanya bisa menarik kedua pipi gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Itu bahaya! Lagipula sulit melewati perbatasan, Saki."_

_"Aku punya nama, Sasori-_kun_. Kenapa kamu suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama lain?"_

_"Karena aku menyukainya, Saki," balas Sasori.__Gadis itu hanya mengembuskan napas. "Andai aku bisa melintasi perbatasan."_

_"Bisa," balas Sasori, "tapi kamu harus menikah dulu dengan salah satu petinggi kerajaan, bagaimana?"_

_"Apa?! Tidak mau, muka mereka itu sudah tua dan di antaranya sudah memiliki cucu. Aku tidak semurah itu, Sasori-_kun_."_

_Sasori kembali tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut gadisnya. Ya, dia memakai kata kepemilikan itu. Egois, tetapi benar apa adanya._

_"Kalau begitu menikah saja denganku lalu kita pergi bersama. Bagaimana?" usul Sasori. Gila memang, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya sampai berani mengucapkan itu. Gadisnya hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Sasori-kun._

_Dia__ kembali menatap dan berkata dengan serius. "Kamu tahu selama ini aku hanya menganggap kamu sebagai sosok kakak."_

_"Aku tahu," ucap Sasori, "jika membawa kamu pergi dari sini bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku bisa melakukannya dan aku rela melepas jabatannya sebagai panglima sayap barat."_

_"Hey!"_

Sasori membuka matanya. Dia tidak sadar, sudah tertidur dari siang hingga matahari bersembunyi di antara langit oranye. Bahkan dia tidak ingat dirinya berada di atas pohon sambil bersandar ke batangnya. Mungkin memang alam yang membuatnya beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Sasori merogoh saku mengambil sekantung koin emas hasil perburuannya. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghabiskannya, karena uang perburuan kemarin pun masih tersisa banyak.

Apa dia harus membeli rumah saja? Namun, alam adalah rumahnya. Kenyamanan alam bebas tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kamar ataupun rumah. Tidak, tidak. Kenapa dia tidak membangun sebuah rumah di hutan? Atau di atas pohon seperti di desa Ame. Dia bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

Setelah rumah, dia akan mencari gadisnya untuk dilamar. Tidak perlu kembali, dia sudah punya rumah. Gadisnya pasti senang dan memilih tinggal dengan bangsa manusia. _Cukup, cukup berkhayalnya Sasori._

**"****Saki, kamu harus jadi milikku."**

\--

Gimana? Gimana?

Next or No?

Jika berkenan beri kesan dan pesan kalian melalui review yaaa XD

\--NH


End file.
